


[Podfic] Just Enough

by twtd



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Coming Out, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: After a nerve wracking press conference, Will gets a phone call from a friend.A podfic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74400) by [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd). 



**Author's Note:**

> Created for the VoiceTeam 2020 competition. Go red team!


End file.
